


【你铁】错误

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, non-con, sm, 队三后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: 是之前的梦。太刺激了，所以记下来。
Relationships: OMC/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【你铁】错误

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前的梦。太刺激了，所以记下来。

那真是一段好时光。你想。你愿意用剩余的一生来换取这一个月淫乱无度的生活。

你用深色的皮革束具将他的挣扎紧缚，他似乎没有愤怒的咒骂——你不记得了，或许你给你爱的Tony带上了你精心制作的口塞，但你记得那些溢出来的喘息。他妈的，他叫起来真的很诱人。

你希望你是第一个造访Tony后穴的人，因为那里实在是紧得要命，这样一想你就硬的发疼，如果不是真的害怕伤到他，你恨不得现在就挺身插入那处你梦寐以求的狭窄入口。即使现在你的行为已经犯法，而你将要做的任何事情都只是让你的刑期上的数字向上跳几个。但你后悔吗？当然不。这一切都值得。

你知道你根本就没有资格和Tony Stark上床。就连他一夜情的对象都有些大多数人望尘莫及的高等学历与优越生活。而你大抵什么都不是，只不过是沉没在普通大众里的最普通的一员。

但你疯狂的迷恋他。想要他想的快疯了。

于是你从他的飞机上绑走，从开始到结束都顺利得要命。你想这是否就是天意，你注定会拥有他一段时间。

“天啊……”

你带着这些年来沉积压抑的疯狂的爱意亲吻他攥紧的双拳，你不清楚是你绑得他太紧还是他太生气的缘故，你希望是后者，因为你清晰的知道他胸口曾拥有的反应堆会让他的心脏更加脆弱。你虽然做到了这一步，但你仍然不想伤害他。

你爱他，比他成为钢铁侠的时间还要久。你爱他的自负与嚣张，你爱他的天资卓越，你爱他的巧舌如簧和能言善辩。你爱他，当他还是一个放荡的花花公子的时候就开始了。

项圈是你自己做的，用你能够购买到的最好的材料。你知道那个数额对Tony来说实在是九牛一毛，但你仍然还是想在你能力范围内给他最好的。你希望他不要太嫌弃，那会让你很伤心。你向他这么解释道——关于项圈。你用沾满润滑剂的手指耐心的开拓他的后穴，他很紧张，夹得太紧了。你只好托着他的身体慢慢的用手指操开那里，你希望他放松下来，因为那不会让他很痛。

你用了点儿药。泛着点粉的药膏掺杂在润滑剂里，被你细细的涂抹在内壁上。那药很管用，他很快就硬起来了，你带着些许惊喜去弯下腰吸吮他的阴茎，将他前端渗出来的液体全都咽进肚子里。他的尺寸真的很棒，你并不擅长做这个，但你尝试深喉的时候的确让他很舒服。你听见了他压抑着的喘息，那是一种表扬。所以你做得更卖力了，用你并不充足的性爱知识尽力的取悦他，同时你塞进了更多的手指，让他陷入了一种两难的境地。他下意识的在你嘴里抽送着阴茎，你愉快的全盘接受，张开嘴让自己的口腔变成安全无害的性爱玩具。给人口交并不是一种很舒服的体验，但是那可是Tony啊，你愿意让他使用自己就像使用一个容器。

等到他喘息着射进你的嘴里时，你如愿找到了他的敏感点。那里意外的很深，你要把手指全都塞进去才能够到一点。不过除了你的阴茎之外，你还有很多东西能够够到他。你希望你们会有足够的时间相处，方便你能做出更多适合他的道具而不仅仅是几个项圈和阴茎环。

你恋恋不舍的亲吻他大腿内侧的软肉，将那里嘬出一块又一块红痕。你不敢去抬头看他的眼睛虽然你是如此爱他的褐色的双眼。你害怕从他的眼睛里看到厌恶和唾弃，那让你被反复提醒自己正犯下什么样的错误——你在奸淫你的爱。

你感觉到他的挣扎，他似乎想要说些什么，或许是你的动作让他不舒服了，又可能是你的紧缚压迫了他的胸口。你有点紧张了，你害怕你伤害到他甚至超过于害怕他讨厌你。

你躲开他的视线，伸手去解开他的口塞。你曾经无数次幻想过他的嘴巴被口塞撑开的色情模样，那每一次都会让你硬的发疼。但你现在不敢看他，等待着那张嘴里吐出来的冷嘲热讽。

你听见他的闷咳，还有低沉的喘息，他说：“现在停下来，我还能认为这只是一场一夜情。”

天呐。

你几乎要为了他的善良哭泣，你很清楚你在做什么，你明明在违背他的意愿奸淫他，你从未听过Tony Stark雌伏人下甚至他根本不是一个同性恋。但他就这么简单的原谅了你只要你现在该死的停下来。

你可以吗？你问自己。你都已经做到这个地步了，你能原谅自己能够停下来吗？不能。你知道的，你不能。你恨不得将他永远绑在自己身边，你渴望着替他抵挡那些伤害即使是用你的身体，你知道那些人——他曾经的队友和可恶的政府将他伤害成了什么样子，你再也没有在屏幕上看到他从前意气风发的模样，你看到他满身伤痕，你看到他疲惫不堪。你太爱他了甚至你要牺牲他的自由意志来保护他。但一部分的你在尖叫，“你根本没有能力保护他，你只是一个普通人，带着过分的迷恋。你是个可悲的、该死的变态。你是个绑架犯。”

“不。”你回答他。声音里面带着让你震惊的哭腔。你把头埋在他的肩颈处，贪婪的呼吸着他的味道。你想你真的哭了，那些滚烫的液体顺着你的脸颊滴在他身上。这种悲怆来的是如此的突然和猛烈，几乎将你的理智冲破。

你听到他佯装镇定的重复。他可能一点儿也不知道自己的伪装是如此的易于戳破，但你能够看出他潜藏的细微的恐慌与不安，还有巨量的落入这样境地的愤怒。还有每一次，你见到他的时候，那些受伤的难过的细微表情被藏在角落，当别人都在为他的发言而欢呼时，你只觉得非常、非常难过。

你仍然恐惧于直视他的双眼，他没有得到你除了“不”以外的回应。你觉得他可能已经出离愤怒，因为他挣扎起来了。你用力桎梏住他，将口塞重新塞了回去，堵住那些即将变成利刃刺穿你心脏的话。但这还不够，你痛苦的想这终于开始变得像一场强奸，委婉点说：非自愿性爱。你强硬的分开他的双腿，用分腿器的两段扣住他的膝弯。双手被缚的他重心不稳，跌倒在柔软的床铺上。

他从来都不知道你有多想要他，当你把昏倒的他从飞机上抱下来的时候你就硬的发疼，更尤其你还刚刚感受过他身体里的炙热湿软，你现在就想把你自己的一部分嵌进他的身体里。你把他翻了过去，后背位能让受方更好的接纳阴茎，你想着会让他舒服一点儿。但同时你也承认这样原始的姿势让你更加兴奋了，Tony像是你的猎物，你千辛万苦的觊觎终究有了结果，已经是时候去好好品尝胜利的果实。

你用硬挺的阴茎前端磨蹭着股间的那处翕张的小嘴，那里已经被你的前液和润滑剂打湿。你掰开他挺翘的臀瓣，你爱死了这对翘屁股的触感，你不知道为什么会有人不对Tony的漂亮屁股起反应。你大力的揉捏着丰腴的肉瓣，几乎像是揉捏女人的奶子一般玩弄着那里。他的臀瓣很快就被你这种粗鲁的动作玩得红了，而他只是跪趴着蜷缩，像是你将要肏的不是他的屁股一样。

这个时候你得承认你被激怒了，你很生气。你觉得他发怒也好，迎合也罢，虽然你并不觉得后者应该会出现在这样的场景中，但现下他的无动于衷更不在你的计划内。你生气的掌掴他的臀，毫无章法，带着发泄一般的无理。你想着一切都开始不对了，你不应该伤害他，你应该亲吻他、爱抚他，用他想要的姿势和动作将他送上高潮好让他把那些无关紧要的狗屁事忘得一干二净。说真的，地球某个角落里死人了跟你有什么关系？

当他由于你的粗暴而发出含混的呜咽时，你终于停下了。你怔愣住了，那并不是你应该干的，你被他的抗拒激怒了。你伤害了Tony，就像是其他该死的混蛋一样——你和他们没什么两样。你意识到这一点时，你只觉得天都要塌下来了。

“对、对不起……对不起、Tony……”你语无伦次的道着歉，亲吻他的后颈，试图挽回这一切：“我会弥补你的，好吗？原谅我，求你了，原谅我……”

你用了更多的药膏，冰凉的挤在你手里一团，你用掌心将它们焐热，尽数涂抹在伤痕累累的臀瓣和乳尖上，剩下的一些被你挤进后穴。他的乳晕很淡，在你眼里色情得要命。稍后你一定会把它舔得又红又肿，像是还未盛开的花苞。你虽然忍得很难受，但你还是耐心等待着药效发作，你听到他的呼吸变得粗重，你终于知道，时间到了。

阴茎饱满的前端慢慢插入那处从未有人造访过的秘地，操，那比你手指插进去时候感觉到的还要刺激。被药物和手指操开了的敏感内壁几乎是一瞬间就缠绕上了你的阴茎，真的像是小嘴一样吸吮着你粗大的性器。你一寸一寸地撑开他，紧张的憋着气直到整根操进去才肯呼吸。他紧得吓人，你害怕撕裂他的肛口，反复确认交合的地方没有受伤方才慢慢抽动起来。你想看他的表情，你用的药足够让他兴奋起来，你知道那药会无限的放大快感，削弱所有其他的感觉。他会很舒服的，你会给他一个非常美貌的性体验的。

你揽住他的腰，将他抱起来，面对着床头的镜子。你在安装的时候就意淫过你终究有一天会把他摁在这面镜子上肏到高潮，他射出来的精液会把这里弄脏，天，这样太方便你在后入他的时候看他的表情了。镜子里的他面色不正常的潮红，你猜是药的作用，你虽然对自己的大小非常有自信，但你终究没有像他那样丰富的性爱经历，你在这种事上还是有一点儿心虚的。

他的眼睫毛真的很长，你从来没这么近的看过他。你发现这个人不像你想象中那样冷硬，其实柔软得要命。他紧紧皱着眉，像是在忍受一些无法忍受的事情。这让你有点儿受伤，你不想让他这么难过。唯一使你高兴一点的事情是他带口塞的样子真的很漂亮，漂亮到色情，你做的那副口塞果然很适合他。你已经开始迫不及待地想看他嘴里含着你贲张兴奋的肉棒的样子，而你现下还不知道能拥有他多久。你扣住他的腰用力撞击方才手指探到的那点，这让他愉快地颤抖起来。

你把他紧紧抱在怀里操，品味着这段性侵犯里带给你的每一瞬嗑药般的愉悦感。囊袋啪啪的撞击在他伤痕累累的臀瓣上，将他流出来的水打得异常的响。

他真的棒极了，他根本没法掩饰那些被你操出来的喘息和呻吟，你低头顶在他的肩膀上粗喘，每一次都将自己的整根没入，又退出来直到只有前端在里面。你大开大阖的肏弄着他，把他里面的每一寸褶皱都操得顺服。他显然开始被拽进情欲的深谷，你用快感不停地撕扯他的理智。冰凉的链子被你们的体温捂得温热，而你终于想起来这条链子的妙用。

你想看他湿漉漉的双眼，于是你用力扯着那条连接着项圈的链子，让他抬起上半身来。你知道这样实在是会让他很不舒服，窒息感让他努力的抬起身体向后迎合着你， 绞紧的内壁几乎要把你夹得射出来。他无力地挣扎起来，却被分腿器和手臂的束具桎梏，他只能发出抗议的呜咽，睁开眼睛狠狠瞪着镜子里的你。

你被着实的取悦了，你感觉到了兴奋。这个时候你意识到你那些年在幻想中对他做的事你终于可以切切实实的对他本人动手了，你才发现他水濛濛几乎要哭出来的样子比梦里的还要漂亮。他由于呼吸不畅而涨红的脸使得这一切变得更加色情。

他摇着头，紧皱着眉头像是壁画里受苦的耶稣基督，你觉得他所有地方都好看得惊人，你想要看他更多的不一样的表情。你知道他多么想让你停下来，但你不会的。

你用手抚弄他从不应期慢慢恢复起来的阴茎，让那半勃的性器在你手里中心变得硬挺。他被你拽得几乎呼吸不过来，却又被情欲牢牢束缚，他胸前的两点在不经抚慰的情况下就兴奋起来，你决定之后再好好使用那里。

他哭了。

你看到晶莹的泪水从他的眼角滑下来，他的大腿抽搐似的颤抖，几乎要整个人都坐在你的阴茎上面。他被你撞得一耸一耸的，如果没有那绷紧的链子和扼住脖颈的项圈，他一定会瘫在你的身下尖叫着高潮。

“哦天……”你拽着那条绳子让他离你更近，他几近要直起身体，这让你的阴茎到达了一个过分的深度。你凑过去吻去他的眼泪，他的哭让你心碎。而这是你造成的，你既心疼又兴奋，后者占据的位置显然更多。

夹着你阴茎的后穴陡然变紧，你知道他已经濒临高潮的边缘。于是你更用力的操他，摇晃着他的身体，他被堵住的尖锐的哭泣也没能让你松开扯住链子的手，直到他像是用尽全身力气般的挣扎着被你操射出来。你满意的看到他的精液被射在了镜子上面。

你轻柔的把他放回床上，解开口塞。你听到他被死死压抑在喉咙间的啜泣，那让你的阴茎变得更粗大了。

“停下来……”他嘶哑的哀求。你想他亲眼看着自己被另外一个男人肏到高潮射精的淫荡模样一定是对他自尊的一个极大伤害，但他这样实在是太棒了，你敢肯定没人能让他露出这副模样。一切都没关系的， 你会爱他的每一个地方的。是的。是的。没错，你比任何一个人都要爱他。

你不听。将他的求饶抛之于脑后，你知道你会让他更爽，他会尝到比用前面高潮更舒服的事情。你亲吻他可爱的褐色卷发，将他笼罩在你高大的身躯之下。你听出了他的恐慌，你不明白他为什么会害怕别人内射他，但你忍不住开始想象他怀着你孩子时坐在你身上自己扭着腰操自己的样子……该死的，你在想什么？

你扣住他的腰深深地撞了几下，呻吟着将自己的精液射进了他的肚子里。

“我们还有很多时间。”你亲吻着他的眼角，亲昵的与无力的他耳鬓厮磨，就好像你们真的是心意相通的眷侣。

——

【“Tony Stark，AKA Iron man，复仇者，前Stark Industries CEO，已被确认失踪一个月，目前警方正在全力搜查……我们不禁要担忧目前复仇者联盟的团队，失去了钢铁侠，现在的复仇者们是否还能有能力去保护我们的国家？而同时我们是否应该去质疑《索科维亚协议》的合理性因为它让我们丢失了绝大部分的保护者…… ”】

电视中的女记者正滔滔不绝的讲述着，而你一点儿都没听进去。洗浴后散发着和你一样味道的Tony正昏睡着，被你抱在怀里。睡着了的他显得很脆弱，而这一个月的生活让他变得更瘦了一点儿。你不敢让他平躺因为考虑到他的身体问题，你紧紧的抱着他就好像下一秒他就会召唤战甲离开。你知道你的行为有多自私，你独占了地球最强大的守护者整整一个月而你只是把他当做一个性玩具，你终于明白那些以“爱”标榜的行为对他造成了多大的伤害而只是为了满足你自己可悲的占有欲。

这段时间来你为了保证他的睡眠以及不让他离开，对他用了很多药物，但你不敢确定这肯定不会给他带来一些损伤，你并不是这些领域的专家且你也没有怀里的这个人这么天才。你终于决定放他离开，这样会稍微让你体面一点。你并不想当着他的面被铐起来带走或者被当场击毙，你想跟他正式的道别并且为了这一个月以来对他的所作所为而道歉。

你亲吻着项圈下面有些发红的皮肤，你呜咽着，然后这么久以来第一次亲吻他的唇角，他被裹在你的浴袍里显得他更瘦了。你想趁他睡着的时候将这一切办好，但他长长的睫毛颤抖着，缓缓睁开眼睛。

“对不起……”你几乎在嚎啕大哭，“我发誓我会送你回去的，求求你，就这多一会儿，再多一会儿。”

“你要是敢再做出这样的事，不管是对谁，”他恶狠狠地、嘶哑着声音说：“我就会赏给你一个海底监狱的单人豪华牢房。”

“解开。”他顿了一下，说。

你几近慌张的解开那条项圈，那在他脖子上留下的痕迹会持续一段时间。你想这可能是你带给他的除了创伤之外的唯一一个结果，而这一切都他妈的脱离了你当初的想法。你一直将他来的时候的那身衣服保存的很好，被你亲手熨烫好了挂在衣柜里，就连袖口和领带夹都被精心保存。你半跪下来为他系上领带，整理好衣服上的每一个褶皱，天呐，你多想每天都为他做这个，但不，你没有这个资格也没有这个权利。

他的保镖很快就来了（你知道他叫Happy），男人红着眼眶紧紧地拥抱他，你并不知道Tony会对这一个月的消失作何解释，但你知道，那是你们最后一次见面了。


End file.
